Pokemon X, Y, and Z: Kalos Adventures!
by DigitalPokemonFan
Summary: Join Striker, Zeke, Icess, Zero, and Nate as they explore the region of Kalos! Stopping team flare and finding out more and more about Mega Evolution and Legendary pokemon, this group will always have something exciting going on! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. DigitalPokemonFan here! With my first story! Based off of the events of Pokemon X and Y, I give you Pokemon X, Y, AND Z: KALOS ADVENTURE**!

Chapter 1: Exploring Kalos!

"Are we there yet!? I'm getting sick of Zeke sleeping on my shoulder!" Twelve year old Striker Kamega complained to his friends. Striker Kamega of Hoenn region never really got to expierience what it was like to be a pokemon trainer. Just when he was about to get his pokemon licence his Family had to move away to Kalos region for his dad's job.

"Don't worry, Striker! We're almost there!" said Icess Kashimoto. One of Striker's friends. Her favorite color is pink, litterally, almost everything she uses is Pink. As you would expect, she was wearing a pink shirt with pink pants and a pink hat. She stuck out like a sore thumb when walking with her friends.

"Hey, at least you don't have little Miss Pink sitting next to you," said Zero Kashimoto, Icess' slightly older brother.

"Well, thanks for traveling with me. My Mom and Dad decided to take their plane tommorow." Striker said. Striker, unlike, Icess, liked lots of different styles and colors. Give him anything that he thinks is cool and he'll take it! He was currently wearing a Black t-shirt with a orange stripe on the middle of it, with black shorts and black and orange shoes.

"We have reached the Kalos Region. Prepare all of your luggage and prepare to leave the airplane. Have a nice day!"

"Ahh...We're here already?" Yawned Zeke Kamega, Striker's twin brother. Unlike striker, Zeke was all about the color red. He always jumped and cheered about how cool it would be to be a fire type trainer. He was wearing a red and black t-shirt with red shoes and blue shorts.

The gang walked off the plane, to be greeted by one of Striker's closet friends. Nate. Striker and Nate have been Fri- - - er, rivals since they were 2 years old. From seeing who could crawl the fastest to seeing who could run the fastest. They always wanted to be better than the other.

"Hey Nate long time no see!" Striker said as he did his special handshake with Nate. Nate was really energetic, he'd never give up at anything. Nate was wearing a red hat with a blue shirt and black shorts. Thats usually what he wore half of the time.

"Ready to get you're first pokemon!? I can't wait!" Nate shouted with excitement. "It sucks we have to wait until tommorow though. Oh, by the way, I got you all a present!" Nate said as he handed each one of the friends roller skates.

"Sweet! Thanks Nate!" Zeke said as he immediatly put his on. All the others put on their skates too, ready to explore the giagantic Lumious city. They all tried to decide where to start exploring.

"Hey lets go to a restaurant! We can have a lot of fun there!" Icess exclaimed. "That's a great Idea, Icess! Lets go guys!" Zero said as he dashed towards the nearest restaurant.

They all found a restaurant to eat at. Everyone was happy. Icess got a pink plate and used her Pink fork to eat her noodles. Zeke got to eat like a king. Striker, well, he wasn't so different from Zeke. Nate Had fun chatting with his friends while eating. And zero made a few jokes.

"Oooh look at that pokemon! Its so cute sleeping!" Icess exclaimed taking a picture of the sleeping skiddo. "I wonder what that pokemon is called?" she asked.

"That's a Skiddo. It evolves into Gogoat, and you can take the name Gogoat pretty seriously because you can ride a Gogoat!" Nate said. Nate seemed to crack himself up somehow, but the others didn't find it funny at all and looked at Nate like he was crazy. "Anyway...It's getting dark. Wanna find a hotel to stay in for the night?" Nate asked.

"Good idea! But one problem...The hotels here are expensive!" Zero exclaimed. "Don't worry. My mom thought we'd need some money," Nate said as he showed the group a wallet filled with PokeDollars.

The group got to stay in a 5 star hotel for the night. Icess couldn't decide which one of her pink pajamas to wear, and made the others decide for her, but they said they looked exactly the same so she just put on her 3rd pair of pink pajamas. Go figure. Zero started up a pillow fight, and then they took a group picture with pillow feathers all over their faces and pajamas. After that they went to sleep. But that was hard because of Zeke's snoring. The Next Morning, Striker put on a Blue t-shirt with white srips, Light blue shorts, and light blue shoes. Icess put on her usual, while slapping Zeke in the face for snoring all night. Zero put on a black t-shirt with a red design on it, black pants, and his usual black shoes. Zeke wore a light red t-shirt with light-red pants and light red shoes. Wanna guess what color his hat was?

"Alright lets go in and get our first pokemon!" Zeke said running toward the entrance to the lab.

"Wait!" Nate said. "We need to decide who's picking their starter first! Lets do Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Good idea! Let's go!" Striker said.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Rock beats scissors!" Striker said, which meant everone else was out except for Nate.

"Alright Nate. How about a coin flip? Winner gets to pick first pokemon." Striker said.

"Deal." Nate replied. "I call heads."

"So I get tails," Striker said flipping the coin.

Tails.

"YEAH! I get to pick my pokemon first!" Striker said dashing into the lab.

**End of Chapter 1. Read and Review! Sorry there was no actuall pokemon in this chapter, but obviously there will be some next chapter! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gym Leader Fight?

**Wazzup, wazzup, wazzup!? DigitalPokemonFan here! With Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Gym leader fight!?**

"Ah, hello there! You must be the 12 year old boy from Hoenn, Striker." A man said.

"Yep! I'm here to get my starter pokemon!" Striker replied as he ran up to the three pokemon.

"Fennekin," The Professor said, "the fire type of the three." "Chespin, the lovable grass type. And Froakie, the fun water type."

"Hmm..." Striker said, looking long and hard at the starters. "I'm waiiiitinnnngggg," Nate said from behind Striker. "Oh, shut up Nate! This takes time!" Striker complained.

"Alright! I choose this little guy!" Striker said pointting at the froakie. The Froakie happily jumped into Striker's arms, happy to be picked. "Alright, my turn!" Nate said.

"I pick Chespin!" he said, picking chespin up. The Chespin looked quite happy and excited.

"I'll take this cute little fennekin!" Icess exclaimed as she took a picture of fennekin, then picked her up.

"Ugh, they look like the perfect couple." Zero complained looking at icess and fennekin.

"HEY! WAIT A SEC! WHERE ARE THE OTHER STARTERS!?" Zeke said.

"Here are some more!" The professor said. "For you zeke, a hoenn region starter. This should make it feel as if you are back in hoenn! And you can have one too, Striker!"

Striker chose torchic, while zeke chose mudkip.

"So, then I guess i get a kanto starter." Zero said, taking the charmander.

"Oooh this bulbasaur is so cute!" Icess said, picking the bulbasaur up.

"I'm sorry Zeke and Zero, I know it's unfair that the others get 2 starters. But you're fine with it right?" The professor asked.

"Yeah it's cool," Zeke and Zero replied. "Hey dont forget about me!" Nate said picking a charmander aswell.

"Alright so you all got your first pokemon! Sweet! Now I challange you to a battle!" A random voice said. When the others turned around and saw him, they noticed he was just about the same age as them. The boy was wearing a Purple hat, a purple shirt and purple pants, and red gloves. "I'm the gym leader of this town, Yuki!" he said.

"But...You just got your starter from me 10 minutes ago.." The professor said. "Maybe so, but my dad retired and now i'm in the gym leader spot!" Yuki said.

"I'll beat you right here and right now! Fennekin i choose you!" Icess said.

"Squirtle, lets show them our spirit!" Yuki said.

"SQUIRTLE WATER GUN!"

"Dodge it, Fennekin!" Icess cried. Fennekin just barely dodged the attack. "Good, now use quick attack!"

"Squirtle block the quick attack with Withdraw!" Yuki said as squirlte hid in his shell. The quick attack made the shell go all the way up to the ceiling. "GOOD, now come down with water gun squirtle!" Squirtle popped out of his shell and used watergun on Fennekin. Critical Hit.

"Noooo! Fennekin!" Icess said running up to her fallen friend. "Thats it...You're going down!" Icess said. "BULBASAUR, GO!"

"A grass type doesnt scare me at all. Heh, squirtle, show 'em we have spirit! Use quick attack with your shell!" Yuki said as squirtle hid inside his shell and hit bulbasaur with a full power quick attack. It one hit KO'd the bulbasaur.

"Nooooooooooo!" Icess cried at her easy defeat. "Heh heh. I'm stronger than you thought. Who's next?" Yuki boasted. "That would be me," Zero said, ready to avenge his sister.

"Charmander, lets go!" Zero said throwing charmander out. "Treecko, use your heart and spirit in this battle!" Yuki said as treecko jumped out of his pokeball.

"Charmander, use ember!" Zero said while charmander jumped and used ember.

"Treecko, dodge it and knock him out of the air with ground!" Treecko did what he was told.

"Char..." the charmander said, almost fainting. "Don't give up Charmander I know you can do this!" Zero said. "Lets go charmander! Put all of your power into this! 100% full power, EMBER!" Zero exclaimed. Charmander charged up a huge attack, a released it. No one could believe their eyes when they saw that charmander had used flamethrower.

There was silence for a moment, and then Yuki finally spoke. "Treecko...Return..." he said, stunned at the amazing power from the charmander. Zero had defeated the treecko, but in return charmander was all worn out from the attack. "Squirtle finish him with water gun!" Yuki said throwing out squirtle. Squirtle used water gun and charmander fainted.

"I'm next!" Zeke said. Yuki healed his treecko and then the battle began. "Treecko use bullet seed!" Yuki said.

"Mudkip dodge it!" Zeke exclaimed. But mudkip failed to dodge it. And mudkip fainted. Zeke was disspointed in his One hit loss. But he knew he would get better!

"Sweet it's my turn!" Nate said throwing out his charmander. Yuki sent out squirtle. "Squirtle, use bubble!" Yuki said as squirtle blew bubbles. Charmander got distracted and started to play with the bubbles. "Agh, Charmander get your head in the game!" Nate yelled as Yuki's squirtle began to use water gun. Charmander dodged it in the nick of time. "Charmander, use metal claw!" Nate yelled as charmander slashed squirtle with metal claw, sending squirtle flying. "Squirtle use water gun from the air!" Yuki yelled.

"NOT TODAY!" Nate said.

"Charmander, Metal Flame Claw!" Nate said as charmander used ember and metal claw at the same time. The squirtle fainted. "Squirtle return!" Yuki said. "_His next pokemon is treecko. And my charmander is in good shape. This should be an easy win._" Nate thought.

"Treecko, use leech seed!" yuki said. Treecko trapped charmander with leech seed. "Charmander use metal claw to break free!" Nate said but the leech seed absorbed metal claw's power. "Alright treecko, finish the charmander off! Jump high and use pound!" Yuki said. Useless, all Nate's charmander could do was watch treecko jump in the air and then come down on him hard with pound. Charmander fainted. "Charmander return!" Nate said.

"Chespin, i choose you! Use vine whip!" Nate said. "Treecko send the vine whip back to him with pound!" Yuki said as treecko's pound sent vine whip right back and hit chespin. "Finish him treecko! Jump in the air and use pound!" yuki said, as treecko finished chespin off.

"I'm the only one left..So then I guess it's me and you, Yuki." striker said. "TORCHIC, LETS GO! Use ember on treecko!" Striker said. Treecko dodged the attack. "Keep using ember torchic!" Striker said. Trochic adventually hit treecko, and kept using ember on him. Treecko wouldn't be able to last much longer. "Treecko get out of there with bullet seed on the ground!" Yuki said as treecko used bullet seed on the ground, cause dust to fly infront of Torchic. "Torchic, you don't need your eyes to see him! Just listen!" Striker said. Torchic closed his eyes and listened carefully. Torchic sensed treecko behind him. "NOT TODAY, YUKI! TORCHIC FINISH HIM WITH PECK AND EMBER AT THE SAME TIME!" Striker yelled. "Treecko counter attack with Pound and bulletseed!" Yuki said. The attacks clashed. And finally there was an explosion. Once the smoke cleared, it was clear torchic won.

"One down one to go!" Striker yelled. Yuki sent out squirtle. "Torchic use peck on squirtle!" Striker said.

"Squirtle, use water gun!" Squirtle used water gun on torchic. "Torchic, protect yourself with a full power peck!" Striker said. Torchic's peck was somehow able to resist water gun for some time, but he adventually got hit. "Torchic, are you OK?" Striker asked. Torchic stood back up as if to say "Yeah, i'm OK!" Torchic ran fast toward squirtle and used peck. Squirtle blocked it with withdraw, but torchic didnt give up. Finally, squirtle came out of his shell and used water gun. Torchic got hit but landed on his feet. Torchic didn't want to give up. Not at all. Torchic started to glow.

"What the...?" Striker asked.

"Could it be? Could torchic really be...?" The professor asked.  
"Th-this is bad...!" Yuki said.

Torchic had evolved into Combusken! "Combusken...woah...So cool!" striker said. Everyone marvelled at the sight of the combusken. Combusken showed striker that he learned double kick. And then the battle resumed. "Finish off squirtle, combusken! Use double kick!" striker said. Squirtle fainted.

"You...Actually...Beat me..." Yuki said. "well, heres the epic badge. Hey...You don't mind if i travel with you...do you?" Yuki asked. "Not at all. Cmon join the fun!" Striker laughed as he took the badge.

**End of chapter 2. Read and review! Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3:So this isMega Evolution?

**Chapter 3! Yush! XD!**

**Chapter 3: So this is...Mega Evolution?**

It was nice and quiet. The fletchlings were chirping. The furfrou's were barking. The trainers were playing video games. Nothing could be better than thi- -

"GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" Icess yelled as Yuki was teasing her by holding her phone where she couldn't reach. "You gotta jump higher if you ever wanna see your precious phone again!" Yuki laughed as he raised her phone even higher. "GIVE, IT, BACK!" Icess said as she ran to the other side of their hotel room, then tackled Yuki. Yuki dropped the phone.

"NOOOO!" Icess yelled. She got up. "Are you ok!?" she asked. "Yeah, thanks for asking," Yuki said as he got up as well. "I wasn't talking about you, idiot! I was talking about my phone!" she snapped. "Whatever," Yuki said as he went to play video games with the other guys.

"Oh and by the way, I threw your phone charger out the window," Yuki said as he smirked and walked away. Icess ran out of the hotel as fast as she could.

"Dude I think she hates you," Striker said franticly tapping buttons on the controler. "Ehh, it makes me happy to see her rage like that." Yuki replied as he picked up a controler. "Oh, and I actually didn't throw her charger out the window, I flushed it in the toilet."

"Nice!" Zero said as he high-fived Yuki.

"Alright lets go outside and go find some wild pokemon!" Nate said as he stood up and put his shoes on. The others did the same and they all went outside. When they were out, they saw Icess looking everywhere for her phone charger. They laughed as they walked passed her, and she saw them and followed.

The group walked in some tall grass, and thats where all the action began.

"Pik-A-Chu!" a wild pikachu said as Striker found it. "A pikachu, huh? Froakie won't do so well against it, so Combusken, LETS GO!" he said as he sent out combusken. "Go for ember!"

The pikachu dodged it and came back with a thunder shock.

"Combusken, use ember!" Striker said as the ember clashed with thundershock. The thundershock prooved superior and hit combusken.

"Cmon combusken you've got this! Use ember!" Striker said. Combusken got up and hit pikachu with ember. "Lets do this while we have the chance! Go pokeball!" Striker said throwing a pokeball at the pikachu.

1, 2, 3, -click!-

"We did it combusken! We caught pikachu!" Striker said as he happily danced around the grass with Combusken.

Meanwhile, Nate caught a litleo, Icess caught a scatterbug, Zero caught a Weedle, Zeke caught a Caterpie, and Yuki caught a pidgey.

"Mm. So you guys caught pokemon too," Striker said as everyone reasembled together. He took out a map from his bag. "According to this map the next town holds...The 1st gym leader!?" Striker said. Everyone looked at Yuki angrily. "What!? Lemme see that!" Yuki said grabbing the map. "Ha! This is an old map! It doesn't have me on it! Yeah, that's it!" Yuki sheepishly said.

"Whatever," Zero said, heading into the small town.

"Wait, Zero!" Nate said. "Since we all got new pokemon, lets have a 3 on 3 battle! Me, Striker, And zero will be on a team. Icess, Yuki, and Zeke will be on a tea- -"

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M BEING ON A TEAM WITH THAT JERK!" Icess yelled.

"O...K..." Nate said. "Then me, striker, and Yuki. And you, Zero, and Zeke. Deal?" Nate said.

"Now that's better!" Icess said as she sent out her Fennekin.

"Froakie, standby for battle!" Striker said throwing out froakie. "Litleo, lets own these guys!" Nate said sending out his litleo. "Treecko, it's all you!" Yuki said throwing out treecko.

"Weedle!" Zero said throwing weedle.

"Go mudkip!" Zeke said throwing out mudkip.

"Nate, zeke's after your litleo, so i'll protect you with treecko! You go for zero's weedle!" Yuki said. "Alright, Litleo use ember on weedle!" Nate said.

Weedle fainted.

"Uhh..." Zero said, wondering how his weedle lost so easily. "Charmander, go!" He said.

"Gotcha! Froakie use water gun!" Striker yelled. Charmander fainted to. Zero was out.

"Mudkip use water gun on litleo!" Zeke shouted. "Litleo becareful!" Nate yelled.

"Treecko bullet seed on mudkip!" Yuki shouted as mudkip got sent flying back.

"You ok?" Zeke asked as mudkip slowly got back up. "Good. Now that treecko's goin down!"

"Ha! That's real funny! Treecko use leech seed!" Yuki said. Mudkip got leech seeded but was still able to move. "Hmmm..." Zeke said Pushing his hands forward. "I'm one with Mudkip now! I feel what he feels! I do what he does! And now we'll use this bond to finish you! YAAAAAAAHHH!" Zeke cried as mudkip turned bright red and went dashing toward treecko.

"Treecko dodge it!" Yuki yelled but treecko was to scared to move.

"FROAKIE USE POUND!" Striker yelled as froakie hit the mudkip just in time.

"OW!" Zeke yelled. "I actually felt that!" he said. "So you really can become one with your pokemon..." he said as he looked at mudkip.

"That's right," a random voice said from somewhere. "With a bond, your pokemon can go beyond their final evoluton."

Just then a pokemon that looked like a blaziken but different flashed right through the battle. It turned red then dissapeared into a pokeball.

"Hey there!" a boy said waving.

"Hey, is that..." Nate said looking at striker. "Yeah, It's my older brother Yoh!" Striker replied.

"Sup!" Yoh said running toward the six. "Wow Zeke you've gotten tall...But your still the shortest! And Striker, I can see the fighting spirit in your eyes! Nate, hey! Long time no see! You've really grown!" Yoh said looking at all of his childhood friends.

"What about us!?" Icess said running up to Yoh. "Erm, and you are...?" Yoh asked.

"Icess, Yoh wasn't with me and Zeke when we moved to Kanto. He doesn't know You zero or Yuki." striker explained. "Hey Striker I want ya to have this egg. The daycare man said my uspeon and umbreon had it while they were in the daycare. Mom and Dad told me you became a trainer so I thought you should have this!" Yoh said. "What about me, bro!?" Zeke asked.

"I got you a Chimchar from Sinnoh!" Yoh said giving Zeke a pokeball.

"So Yoh are you gonna get back to your Journey? How many pokemon leagues have you won so far?" Striker asked. "Um, only two. The Kanto and Johto leagues. Oh, and before I forget, Nate here's an oshawott egg." Yoh said handing Nate an egg.

"Sweet a Unova region pokemon!" Nate said.

"I thought i'd hang with you guys for a while, teach you the advance stuff about battles. Cool?" Yoh asked.

"Sure!" Striker and Zeke said.

**And so, Yoh joins the team! Whoop Whoop! TO BE CONTINUED!**


	4. Chapter 4: Zero's tough decision!

**It was a dark and stormy night. DigitalPokemonFan had nothing to do but wait for it to stop. When it cleared, he danced with cheer. And now, he will make this next chapter dark, just like the dark and stormy night. The end.**

**Like my Poem? Hope so. XD! Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Zero's tough decision!**

Everyone of the trainers defeated the first gym in success and won their first gym badge! Everyone won on their first try! Then they trained and trained, and Icess's scatterbug evolved into Spewpa!

"Alright, Chimchar, finish Treecko off with ember!" Zeke yelled, finally about to beat Yuki for once.

"Nice Try, but nope!" Yuki yelled. "Treecko use bullet seed to launch yourself high in the air! Then come back down with pound!" Yuki said as Treecko did what he was told. Chimchar took a lot of damage but survived the blow.

"Just what I needed!" Zeke said.

"Huh!?" Yuki said, stunned. Had he fallen into a trap he didn't see coming? Impossible! This is Zeke here! No way would Yuki fall into a trap made by Zeke! But Yuki realized, he just fell into one. "Chimchar's ability activates, and now his fire type moves power up when he's in a pinch!" Zeke said, ready to give Chimchar the final command.

"I won't let you!" Yuki yelled, ready to give Treecko a final command as well. This last attack would decide it.

"Chimchar use Ember!"

"Treecko use Bullet Seed!"

The two attacks clashed. The pokemon were giving it their all, and fighting along side their Trainers and getting more and more power from their fighting spirits. Adventually ember was superior over bullet seed, because of Chimchar's ability. Treecko couldn't stand the super powered ember, and fainted. "Treecko, return!" Yuki said. "Grr, that's almost exactly how I lost to Zero! If I don't train my Treecko to withstand powerful fire moves like that, I'll be a complete joke!" Yuki said staring at Treecko's pokeball. "At least I gave the battle my all." Yuki sighed at his defeat.

Yuki and Zeke weren't the only ones training together. Striker and Nate were battling non stop and each of their battles ended with a tie. Zero and Icess were training hard together aswell. Yoh watched all of their battles and even taught them usefull tips for battles.

"All this battling made me hungry..." Striker said as his stomach growled. Everyone else's stomach growled as well. "Let's go back to the hotel and order some pizza." he said.

Everyone went to the hotel room and waited for the pizza to arrive. In the meantime, Striker was playing Pokemon Black 2 with Zero.

"You've made me mad. Time to bring out Shiny CHaizard!" Striker said as he selected his Charizard with the A button.

" It's no match for my Blastoise!" Zero replied, sending out his blastoise with the A button as well.

"This battle would be a lot cooler if it was real..." Icess complained, bored. "I wonder when your egg will hatch, Striker." she said.

Striker turned off his handheld and looked at his egg he had placed under the covers of his bed. He really wanted it to hatch soon, but for some reason he felt like it would only hatch if he needed it the most. Maybe that was just his hunger talking. Once the pizza arrived the group ate as if they havn't eaten in years, then headed off to catch more wild pokemon.

"Woeuf, Woof!" A furfrou barked at striker and his froakie, then instantly attacked with headbutt.

"Froakie, dodge it and use water gun to push it into a tree!" Striker said. Froakie swiftly dodged the headbutt in time and did as he was told. The furfrou's thick coat reduced the damage he would have taken to 0. "It did nothing!" Striker said, stunned. "Froakie, let's try our new move we made up while training with Nate!" Striker said. Froakie charged something in his hands that looked like a ball of water, almost identical to aura sphere, but made of water. "We havn't perfected this move yet but it's worth a shot! Use Water Blast!" Striker said. It was a move he and his Froakie made up while training with Nate. It was meant to copy aura sphere, but with a little more power. And froakie being a water type powered the move up since it was a water elemental move. Froakie shot the ball of Energized Water at the furfrou. It hit the furfrou hard and the furfrou went straight through two trees.

"Woah. That was...So...Awesome!" Striker said stunned at the power of the move. However he soon realised that the attack missed, and it was the after shock that sent the furfrou flying. It looked like he and froakie needed to practice the move more. While the furfrou was struggling to get back up, Striker took the chance and threw a pokeball. The capture was a success.

"Pancha!" A wild pancham said when Nate and chespin found it. "Chespin, hit it with vine whip!" Nate said. Chespin hit the pancham with vine whip, which sent the pancham flying. "Now use vine whip to pin it down on the ground!" Nate said as Chespin did what he was told. The pancham got angry and broke out of the vine whip. It's face turned bright red along with the rest of it's body. It was just like when Zeke became 'one with his pokemon.' The pancham was using Bide. Which is probably what Zeke's mudkip had used. It charged straight at Chespin with full power, nothing caring about anything in it's way.

"You've got this, Chespin! Use vine whip to jump out of the way! Then come back and hit trap it in vine whip again!" Nate said. Chespin flew up in the air with vine whip, but pancham karate choped the vines and made chespin fall down. Using this as a chance, Pancham karate choped it to the ground the low kicked chespin into the air. Nate panicked, chespin was getting hurt badly out there.

"Chespin, retu- -" Nate started to say, but chespin turned to Nate and shook his head as if he was saying "No." Nate didn't get it. Why was chespin risking himself? He was hurt badly enough, maybe he's trying to act like how Striker's torchic did in the lab. But that wasn't it at all. Chespin wanted to prove to Nate that he could handle a fight, without being return before the end of it. Chespin looked at nate, waiting for his approval. Nate put chespin's pokeball away and took a deep breath.

"Chespin. Let's get 'em!" Nate said. Chespin cheered and jump high in the sky with vine whip, then came back down hard on pancham using vine whip again.

"Finish him with tackle!" Nate yelled as chespin charged at pancham. He knocked pancham into a tree and the pancham fainted. "Now's my chance! Go, pokeball!" Nate said as he threw a pokeball at the pancham. The capture was a success.

After pancham was caught, chespin started to glow. He was evolving.

"Chespin...Why? Theres no way you have enough experience to evolve yet.." Nate said in disbelief. Why was chespin evolving? Could it really be a bond between Nate and Chespin? The light faded, and hiding in it was the newly evolved Quilladin.

"Chespin, you rock!" Nate said as he ran to quilladin and picked him up. They danced happily around the area, ready for anything. Almost anything.

"Eeeeeeek! Take it! Take it all! Take the money!" a woman cried as some people in Red suits surrounded her.

"Don't just take the money, take everything she has on her. If anyone sees us, make a break for it." said the one that looked like the leader.

"Yes, Admin!" the others in red suits replied.

"Someone, please help me..." the woman said.

"Don't even think about it!" a voice said. The people in red suits looked up. It was some kind of trainer flying on a Pidgeot.

"Get 'em, Blaziken!" The trainer said as he pressed what looked like a stone inside of a ring. The stone shined brightly and out came a Blaziken, then a light consumed it. Once the light faded a different looking blaziken appeared.

"I-it's m-mega evolution!" The admin said. "L-lets get out of here quick!" he commanded as he and the others in red suits followed him.

"They shouldn't be robbing from people if they run away so cowardly like that. Are you okay?" The trainer said as he got off of his Pidgeot.

"Yes, thank you for saving me." The woman said.

"No problem. I'm Yoh, and I just happened to be here with my brothers and their friends when I heard someone screaming. You'd better get going before someone like those guys come back again," Yoh said. The woman thanked him one more time then headed home.

"What's this?" Yoh said as he picked up a card off the floor. "Team Flare: Best Money Makers in Kalos." Yoh said, reading the card. "I'd better warn the guys about this," He said.

"No need, we're right here." Striker said as he and the others ran up towards Yoh. "Saw the whole thing. Came as fast as we could, we don't have any bird pokemon that can carry us yet like you do." he said.

"It was awful! I can't believe they would go robbing people like that!" Icess said. She was so mad she felt like she could use the Flamethrower attack right now. "If you're gonna shoot fire, shoot it at Yuki!" Zero said backing away slowly. "What!? Me?!" Yuki said.

"Guys this is serious. Stop playing around," Nate said. "Than ran by foot, so if we can catch a ride we can somehow catch up to them."

"Good plan. But Lumious is the only place in Kalos with Taxi Cabs. Who else is gonna drive us somewhere?" Striker said.

"Good point..." Nate replied.

"Hey, I know! Let's rent a gogoat for each of us!" Nate said.

"Great Idea! Let's go!" Yoh said as he and the others went off.

The team easily caught up to team flare once they rented the gogoats.

"You already threatened us with Mega Evolution! What more do you want!?" The admin said trying to run faster. "Just leave us alone! I beg of you!"

"What you're doing is not cool, so we're gonna stop you and make sure you never rob from anyone ever again!" Yoh said. "Mega Blaziken, use blaze kick!" Yoh said as blaziken shot a blaze kick in the air to threaten Team Flare. They stopped in their tracks.

"S-stay back! We have pokemon!" one of the grunt's said.

"Yoh, you go and find their secret base. These guys look like a bunch of begginers to me. We can take 'em!" Striker said to Yoh.

"There's a grunt for each of us. The one who wins their match the fastest fights the admin. Deal?" Nate said.

"Deal!" The others replied.

"Poochyena, go!" A team flare grunt said.

"Pikachu, let's go!" Striker said.

"Pikachu, hit it with Thundershock!" Stiker exclaimed. Pikachu charged up an attack and then released a strong thunder shock, which sent poochyena flying. "Poochyena, land on your feet!" The grunt said. Poochyena landed like it wasn't hurt at all.

"What!?" Striker said with a shocked look on his face.

"Quilladin, use rollout!" Nate said. The grunt he was facing used a pidgey. "Pidgey fly above to dodge it!" The grunt said. Pidgey dodged the attack. "Ha! You missed!" The grunt said.

"Who said I was aiming for Pidgey?" Nate said with a smirk. Quilladin rolled himself all the way up a tree and then jumped off of it while still using rollout. "P-pidgey look out!" The grunt said, but pidgey was hit hard with rollout. "Super. Effective." Nate said as the pidgey fainted. "Looks like I'm facing the admin," Nate said, but then he noticed zero was already fighting the admin. Zero must have won against his grunt fist.

"Spewpa, slow that machop down with String Shot!" Icess yelled. Spewpa didn't just slow the grunt's machop down, but it trapped it in string shot as well. "Finish it with bug bite!" Icess Exclaimed. Victory was hers.

"Mudkip, use mudshot once more!" Zeke yelled. The grunt he was facing used a geodude. "Now, finish it with water gun!" Zeke said as mudkip delevered the final blow.

"Pikachu use Iron tail!" Striker said as pikachu hit poochyena with iron tail, sending it flying. "Poochyena land on your feet again!" The grunt said.

"That trick won't work twice! Pikachu use thundershock on it before it hits the ground!" Striker said. Pikachu used thundershock and the poochyena fainted.

"Squirtle, use withdraw quick attack!" Yuki said as squirtle hid in it's shell and hit the opponent's litleo with full power. "Good, now use water gun on it!" Yuki said as squirtle blasted the litleo. "Finish it with one more water gun!" Yuki yelled as squirtle finished the battle.

"It's up to me," Zero said. "Admin or not, you're going down! Charmander, let's go!"

"Go, Poliwhirl!" the Team Flare Admin said.

"Woah. Poliwhirl isn't the best match up for Zero and his Charmander," Striker said.

"Charmander, use metal claw!" Zero said as charmander ran at a fast speed towards poliwhirl. "Poliwhirl, water gun." The Admin said. Poliwhirl took little effort as it stood still and shot water gun at charmander. Charmander took a lot of damage but it got back up. "He's trying to mock us! Charmander, let's show him what we can do!" Zero exclaimed.

Striker's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Yoh. I found Team Flare's base but a bunch of them have me surrounded and won't let me in. Think you can come and stall them?"

"Yeah, I'll tell the others."

"Guys, Yoh needs some back up over at the Team Flare base." Striker said. "What about Zero?" Icess asked, worried.

"Don't worry, sis. I'll be fine. If anything bad happens, give me a call. I won't let anyone hurt you." Zero said to Icess.

"Thanks," she replied. "Let's go kick some Team Flare butt!" She said, fist pumping into the air. Everyone except zero hopped on their gogoats and set off to help Yoh.

"It's you and me, now." Zero said to the admin. "Charmander use metal claw once more!" Zero said. Poliwhirl used water gun again and the same result happened. "We won't give up charmander! Let's do it!" Zero said as his necklace started to glow. "100% full power ember!"

Charmander used flamethrower just like when he was fighting Yuki's treecko. This time a little spray of water gun wasn't gonna do well. Poliwhirl made his water gun stronger. Even with zero and charmander working as a team, the water gun still proved stronger and hit charmander once more. "That was too close. Poliwhirl, no holding back. Finish that charmander before it becomes a threat!" The Admin said. Poliwhirl used attacks like tackle and bubble and water gun. Charmander dodged a few attacks but got hit by a majority of them. If it took one more hit it would faint for sure.

"It can't end like this..." Zero said.

"Char..." Charmander, on the ground weak, agreed.

"We can't let the others down..If we don't defeat this guy he'll just call more Team Flare members to go and attack Yoh and the Others. But how can we defeat him alone?" Zero said, thinking hard.

"Char!" Charmander said looking at Zero seriously. "Char Char!"

"You're right...We're not alone...Even though our friends aren't physically here, they still fight alongside us!" Zero said. "We're not giving up 'till the very end!" Zero exclaimed.

"W-what!?" the admin said.

"Charmander launch your self high in the air with a barrage of embers! Then come down hard with scratch!" Zero said. Charmander did as he was told and hit the poliwhirl with amazing power. "I learned that one from Yuki," Zero said. "Charmander, unlock your hidden ability! Now charmander's fire type moves are powered up! Use ember!" Zero said as charmander hit poliwhirl with a strong burst of ember. "That one's from Zeke!" Zero said.

"Charmander, use Metal Claw and Ember at the same time! Metal Flame Claw!" Zero said as charmander used metal claw and ember at the same time. "That trick is from Nate!"

"And time for the final blow! This one is from Striker! Charmander, use one final Ember with all of your power and mine!" Zero said. Charmander shot out one more massive ember.

"You won't beat me! Never! Poliwhirl use Water Pulse!" The admin said.

The two attacks clashed, and even with Water Pulse having the elemental advantage, the Ember was stronger and hit the poliwhirl with full force. Poliwhirl fainted.

"Charmander, you rock!" Zero said.`But all of that power made charmander fall asleep.

Zero's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Striker. Team Flare Grunts just keep coming and coming. Think you can come and help?"

"Yeah, I'll be on my wa- -"

"Oh no ya don't!" The team flare admin said. "I just called in a lot of team flare grunts! Their gonna destroy the nearest town and rebuild it into a team flare city! There are Grunts with pokemon and other weapons camping out right now ready to destroy every single building! If you go help your friends, the town and it's villagers will be gone forever."

Zero panicked. Should he help his friends or save the town? His only pokemon was charmander, he released his weedle out into the wild. And charmander was pretty beaten up. What would Yoh do? He had the most expierence out of the group of friends. But zero wasn't Yoh. Theres no way he would know what Yoh would do. Sweat dropped franticly down Zero's face.

"Time is running out," the admin said.

Zero closed his eyes and clenched his fists tight. "I'm sorry...But I guess I can't be the hero all the time. I hope some kind of Miracle happens to you villagers." Zero said looking at the soon-to-be-gone town. "But I made a promise to my sister, that when there was trouble I would always protect her."

Zero hopped on his gogoat and went to go help his friends. He didn't look back at the town- -He didn't want to look back. The town was going to be destroyed.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

**Can you believe it took me 2 days to write this!? XD. Anyway read, review, and maybe even a favorite! Bye!**

**~DigitalPokemonFan**


End file.
